walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Minerva (Video Game)
Minerva, also referred to as Minnie, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. Pre-Apocalypse Ericson's Boarding School. Nothing is known about Minerva's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have been a student at the school. She was in a relationship with Violet. According to Violet, Minerva was a good singer. Post-Apocalypse About a year before the events of "Done Running" Minerva was on a supply run with Marlon, her sister Sophie and Brody. The group was intercepted by another party from a nearby raider group known as the Delta. Marlon agreed to trade Minerva and her sister to the raiders in exchange for them not attacking the rest of their group at a nearby school. Season 4 "Broken Toys" Minerva will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Minerva has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Tennessee Tenn is Minerva's younger brother. Tenn wasn't sad about her 'death' believing she is happy in heaven. After knowing that his sisters could still be alive, he stays positive and can be seen talking to AJ about whether Sophie and Minerva could be with the raiders when they come. When Lilly mentions Minerva had wanted to come on the raid to be reunited with him and her girlfriend, Tenn breaks cover and approaches her, narrowly avoiding being captured by the raiders. Sophie They're twin sisters. According to Tennessee and Violet, the two spend a lot of time together. Violet Violet was Minerva's girlfriend before Marlon traded her away to Delta to save his group. If Clementine started a relationship with Violet, then Minerva is yet to find out that she has been replaced. Louis Minerva seems to be good friends with Louis, giving that she said Louis can always make her laugh no matter what. Marlon Marlon seems to care for Minerva and the 2 joked about touring the country as a singing duel. However, he seemed to show little regard for her life trading her along with Sophie in order to protect himself from the child trafficking ring ran by Lilly. Brody Brody seems to show deep regret in letting her, and Sophie be traded away as shown by the guilt she carried, and anxiety when Abel came back around, implying that the two had a close relationship before. Clementine TBA Lilly TBA Appearances Season 4 * "Done Running" (Photograph) * "Broken Toys" Trivia *Minerva is one of ten LGBT characters to appear in the game, the others being her former girlfriend Violet, Walter, Matthew, Zachary, Jonas, Paige, Javier García, Paul Monroe, and Clementine. *Minerva and Sophie are the first twins to be mentioned in the game. *Minerva and Violet are the third same-sex couple in the video game, the first being Walter and Matthew, the second being Zachary and Jonas, and the fourth being Violet and Clementine (Determinant). **Out of those, they are the first lesbian couple. * According to Violet, Minerva has a dislike for killing walkers. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:NPC Category:The Delta Category:Video Game